1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to pole mounted lighting fixtures and more particularly to lighting fixtures that are mounted directly over the top of a mounting pole.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Lighting fixtures can be mounted a number of different ways to an independent or free-standing pole away from or on top of any associated structure. For example, street lights have perched lights atop of free-standing poles and enclosed with a frosted glass or plastic housing through which light emanates in all directions. When it has been desired to shield the light emanations, it has been popular to use an arm at the top of the pole and to utilize an opaque housing to prevent light from reflecting upwardly and to aim the light from the fixture in a specific primary direction. Such a light can also conveniently be swivelly hinged on the end of such an arm for adjustable tilting. If it is desired to obtain universal lighting straight down around the mounting pole, rather than off to one side, it has been common to either include a shade or opaque housing over a centrally mounted single light source or to include two or more lights mounted on arms at symmetrical locations around the top of the pole. Although it is possible to hinge the lights in a multiple-arm installation, it has not been heretofore convenient to have the advantage of a single light source in a fixture that can be directed straight down to provide universal light, and which also can be conveniently rotated or tilted to provide light aimed in a specific primary direction or away from an area location.
It is also common for aimable floodlight fixtures to have physical differences between the housing of the aimable fixtures and the housings of associated fixed area floodlight fixtures. Typically, the aimable fixtures must be mounted to the side or middle of the light posts, or possibly on the ground, whereas the fixed area fixtures are mounted in a different manner. Such differences prevent the option of having all the fixture housings match in shape and mounting appearance.
To make a fixture aimable, one means that has been employed in the prior art has been a large swivel hinge connected to a single light at the top of a mounting pole. In such a case, the electrical wiring passes from the top of the pole to the base of a light fixture either through the hinge or next to it; however, such a connection has several shortcomings. First, the wiring is either exposed to the elements or subject to fatigue as the swivel hinge is rotated. Second, the swivel hinge usually allows a heavy fixture to droop over a period of time. It is also subject to corroding in place with weather exposure so that it cannot be conveniently rotated in the future. Third, the wiring into the base of such a fixture makes it necessary to vertically position the lamp within the fixture, when many times it is desirable to horizontally orient the lamp since the housing behind a horizontally orientated lamp more conveniently aims the light emanations. It is possible to avoid a swivel hinge by having a lighting fixture that can be wired through different portals into the housing, but such a mounting requires rewiring in order to change the tilt or aiming angle of the fixture.
Therefore, it is a feature of the present invention to provide an improved lighting fixture that can be conveniently rotatably mounted atop of a light pole so the lamp can be mounted vertically, horizontally, or at an angle and so that the rotation mechanism does not have the aforementioned disadvantages of a swivel hinge.
It is another feature of the present invention to provide an improved lighting fixture that is adjustably mounted at the top of a pole not using a swivel hinge and that does not require rewiring in order to adjust the tilt or aiming angle of the fixture.
It is another feature of the present invention to provide the option of utilizing aimable floodlighting optics in the improved lighting fixture in addition to area floodlighting optics, so that all fixtures aesthetically match in both shape and installation location.
The present invention provides for mounting a lighting fixture having a generally horizontally oriented reflector therein atop a vertical, hollow mounting post utilizing a mounting yoke connected to opposite sides of the housing. The reflector is secured within the housing for reflecting the light source in a desired pattern. The socket or other lamp connector can be located so as to orient the lamp horizontally, vertically, or at an angle within the reflector, as desired. The housing of the preferred embodiment has tubular portions that protrude sideways from the housing on either side thereof and form the ends of a rotatable axis that fits into respective receiving openings of side supports of a mounting yoke. A protruding housing tubular portion may be either solid or hollow, depending on the connection with a respective side support of the yoke. A tubular portion may also be integral with the housing or externally connected to the housing using a threaded or similar secure connection means.
At least one tubular portion has an opening to receive electrical wiring that supplies power to the lamp in the housing. In addition to the two side supports, the yoke includes a brace therebetween having at least one substantially rigid pipe for the electrical wiring passing from the hollow mounting pole to the opening in a tubular portion of the housing for connection to the lamp. A mounting fixture with a base plate connects the brace of the yoke and protects the power wiring as it leaves the top of the pole. A casting cover of the first yoke support protects the wiring from the top of the wiring pipe as it passes into the axle end of a protruding tubular portion of the housing. The cover also protects the axle tubular end from outside elements. An identical casting cover protects the axle end of the other protruding portion of the housing and the exposed end of the second yoke support. A set screw operable through one or both covers holds the light fixture housing at a predetermined tilt or aiming angle with respect to the side supports. Thus, in order to reset the angle, one only needs to loosen the screw or screws and change the angle, as desired, before re-tightening the setscrew(s).
The set screw also functions to secure the casting cover to the housing, and thus the mounting yoke. In the preferred embodiment at least one of the tubular portions has a groove around its outside periphery wherein a safety spring pin fixedly secures its accommodating yoke side support to such tubular portion as a safety backup to the set screw connection. The safety spring pin/groove connection allows the tubular portion, and thus the housing, to rotate or tilt with respect to the side supports. For more precision, the covers of the supports can be removed and a matching indicia on at least one of the axle ends and the hub opening of the support in which such axle end rotates can be used to set the angle before replacing the cover(s) and setscrew(s).
The adjustability of the fixture eliminates the need for making any new electrical connection merely to change the angle of tilt. The housing may be swung through a wide range of possible angles that include a range of about 0-180xc2x0 to one side and a range of about 0-150xc2x0 to the other. Appropriate stops are employed to establish the extreme end of the respective rotation ranges. In the preferred embodiment, the housing has a metal piece protruding from the side of the housing to engage a raised section of the first support facing the housing, such that the metal piece prevents rotation when engaged with the raised section. The metal piece may be a projection integral to the housing, a screw threaded into the housing, a washer having a bent tab secured to the housing, or other convenient stop structure.